icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IPromise Not to Tell
iPromise Not to Tell is the 12th episode of the 1st Season of iCarly. Plot After Carly gets a B+ on her history paper because her teacher, Mr. Devlin, doesn't like 3-hole punched paper, Carly is distraught to learn she will not receive straight A's for her report card ( had she been successful, it would've marked the first time she's ever done it ). After overhearing Principal Franklin's username and password to the school's network, Sam changes Carly's grade to give Carly the straight A's she deserves. She also changes her grades, and a few of Freddie's to avoid paying him back for money she owes him. She makes Carly ankle swear not to tell anyone before she tells her she's changed her grades. After finding out about this, however, Carly feels guilty, but refuses to go back on her promise to Sam. Carly and Freddie tries to change it back, but gets stopped by the Computer Security Agency for hacking. In the end, Sam confesses to the Principal about hacking into the school's computer, seeing as it hurt her friends. Trivia *The German title is "Der Knöchelschwur", which means "The Fistvow". Quotes Carly: Hobos can't afford cable! Sam: Tell you what. On the next iCarly, we tell everyone to go egg Mr. Devlin's house! Carly: Nah, he'd probably like it, 'cause eggs don't have three holes! Spencer: Lamp. Lamp. Lamp! Carly: I think it knows it's a lamp. Spencer: Why won't this lamp turn on? Carly: Let me see the instructions. Spencer: Good luck, they're in Japanese! Carly: Well, did you try saying lamp in Japanese? Spencer: I did not! How do you say it? Carly: It looks like...rampuu. Spencer: Rampuu. Rampuu. RAMPUU! turns on Spencer: It worked! Carly: Yeah, you just have to say it like a really angry Japanese man! sits down next to Spencer and they take turns screaming at the lamp Carly & Spencer: RAMPUU! RAMPUU! so on walks in and stares at them for a moment, then walks back out slowly Freddie: Mr. Devlin is like the strictest teacher ever. Spencer: I know...he used to be the lunch monitor. He gave me detention. Freddie: What for? Spencer: Playing with my fruit. Principal Franklin: Sam, just sit and try not to break anything. Sam: No promises. Teacher: Please complete exercises 7 and 9. Carly: What about number 8? Teacher: whining I'm in charge! Carly: Then let me reprint it on paper that is completely hole-free! Mr. Devlin: Reports can only be turned in once. Silly little truffle. Principal Franklin: Hello, Sam. Sam: Mornin', Ted. Principal Franklin: Sam... Sam: cheerful Good morning Principal Franklin! Principal Franklin: So, Sam. Tell me, what has gotten you into trouble this week? Sam: Uhh, I got yelled at by Ms. Briggs for failing a quiz. Principal Franklin: Why did you fail the quiz? Sam: I didn't know the answers. Principal Franklin: Right. Anything else? Sam: Uhh, I got kicked out of the cafeteria for slapping Gibby with a piece of pizza. Principle Franklin: Why did you slap Gibby with a piece of pizza? Sam: I found it on the floor; I wasn't gonna eat it. Security Officer: We need to speak to a legal parent or guardian. Carly: Spencer! Spencer: another room I AM IN THE BATHTUB! Carly: the security officers Are you going to take us to juvie? Freddie: I don't want to go to juvie! Carly: They're gonna take us to juvie! both start crying 'View The Gallery here' 112 Category:Season 1